


our daughter, cherry

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz and Simon are trying to decide on baby names, and Simon wants to name their child Cherry. Tooth-rotting fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our daughter, cherry

 

 "Come on, Baz! It's the perfect name."

 

"Crowley, Snow," I groaned. "We're not going to name our child after a _food item_."

 

"Cherry's a perfectly good name! It doesn't have to directly do with food, anyway. There are lots of non-food related people named Cherry in the world." he gushed.

 

"Simon, I'm going to divorce you if you make us name her Cherry." I grumbled under my breath.

 

"Fine then. What other names are there, Baz? Cherry is _perfect_." he said dreamily.

 

"For Crowley's sake, Snow! We're not naming our first child after a food item, no matter how you try to convince me!" I snapped.

 

"Are you sure?" he said, coming closer. It may have just been my imagination, but his voice seemed deeper. "This might convince you." Simon pressed his lips to mine. He deepened the kiss quickly and pushed me against the door that led to the kitchen. 

 

"Simon," I breathily said. "This isn't what I meant by convincing me."

 

Simon smirked and pinned my hands above the rest of my body, against the wall, so I couldn't rest them on his face like I was doing before. I moaned when he began to move his hips against my own, when he slid his tongue into my mouth and explored.

 

"Not now, Snow. You're not doing this to me right now. We have to decide on baby names and who's helping with the surrogacy." I said, pushing myself away from him.

 

"Fuck that," he said. "We can do it later. Right now, we have to do _this_."

 

"Simon Snow, as much as I like having sex with you, this is not the time. We have important things to discuss right now."

 

"But I have a _boner_!" he whined.

 

"I swear, you're _such_ a teenage boy sometimes."

 

Simon threw a pillow at my head. "Then will you at least help me fix my little problem downstairs?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows comically.

 

"Fuck off, Snow. Go have a wank or something and _I'll_ think of baby names and _I'll_ be the surrogate for the baby."

 

Simon groaned and sat down on the ground next to me. "I still think we should have her name be Cherry." he grumbled.

 

I pretended that I didn't hear that. "How about Astoria? Or maybe Annabelle?"

 

Simon wrinkled his nose. "Too classy."

 

I huffed. "What about Georgia?"

 

"Too much like something you'd find in Little House On The Prairie."

 

"Patricia?" I asked.

 

" _Hell_ no," Simon said with a frown. "That sounds like something you'd call a grandmother, not a newborn child."

 

"Athena?"

 

"Too Greek. I told you, if we picked Cherry, this would be so much easier and we would be picking the surrogate by now."

 

"Katherine?"

 

"That's not the best, but your names are getting better." he said.

 

"How about we name her Penny after your friend?" I asked.

 

Simon's face lit up. "That's perfect! I'll call her up right now and ask her about it."

 

"It might be a boy, too. We're going to need another name for that."

 

"Cherry is a gender neutral name! It's perfect!" Simon said.

 

I groaned. "Snow, we are not naming our first child after a _fruit_. They deserve so much more than that in life."

 

Simon fake-pouted. "Come on, Baz. It'll be great! They'll have the best name out of all their friends!"

 

I picked up the pillow that Simon had thrown at me a few minutes ago, and I held it in my hand, pretending to study it. 

 

"Why are you so interested in a pillow?" Simon asked when he saw what I was doing.

 

I shrugged. "I don't know."

 

"Come on, Baz," he said, reaching closer to me. "Let's go and—"

 

_Smack_! I threw the pillow right in his face. 

 

"What was that?" he sputtered out, red faced and his blond curls falling into his eyes.

 

I smiled serenely and whacked him over the head once more.

 

"We," I said, hitting him with a pillow. "Are," _Whack_. "Not," _Whack_. "Naming," _Whack_. "Our," _Whack_. "Kid," _Whack_. "Cherry."

 

"What the _fuck_ , Baz." Simon growled. "Stop!"

 

I reluctantly stopped. "Are you okay, Snow?"

 

In a fraction of a second, he grabbed the pillow and hit me upside the head with a strong whack. "I'm fine now."

 

* * *

 

A year later, we were in the exact same position, except with a child in the room next to us. Simon was looming above me, holding the same pillow as last time, threatening to smack me with it at any minute.

 

"Simon, I give up!" I groaned.

 

"Shhh," he whispered. "You're going to wake Cherry if you keep talking this loud" 

 

"I still can't believe that we named her Cherry." I muttered under my breath.

 

Simon smacked my arm. "It's a great name."

 

I smacked him back. "Cherry's a _horrid_ name. She's going to get tormented when she goes to school."

 

"Fuck you, Pitch."

 

"You wish." I sniggered. "We haven't been able to do anything for weeks now because of the baby."

 

"Let's do _it_ now, then." Simon said, a dark look in his eyes.

 

"Snow—" I began to say, but was cut off by Simon's mouth pressed against my own. He deepened the kiss immediately, pulling on my hair and grabbing my hips to pull me even closer to him.

 

I melted into him. "This is fine. Keep going," I said breathily.

 

He ran his hands underneath my shirt, pinching my nipples he dragged his hands down. Simon impatiently tugged at it.

 

"This needs to come off." he said gruffly.

 

I hesitated for a minute and yanked it off. As much as Simon tried to convince me otherwise, I still was insecure of my _horrible_ , _pale_ , _scrawny_ body.

 

"Hey," Simon said gently, noticing my moment's hesitation. He cupped my chin. "You're beautiful, Baz."

 

"You're much more beautiful than I'll ever be." I gestured to my scrawny chest. "You're _muscular_ and _tan_ , and then look at me."

 

"Shut up. Actually shut up." Simon said. He leaned in for a kiss. "I love _your_ scrawny, pale chest. I love _you_ , Baz, not some muscular surfer dude."

 

I blushed. "You're _such_ a nerd, Simon."

 

Now Simon blushed. " _Goddamnit_ , Baz. You aren't supposed to make me blush, I'm supposed to make you happy."

 

I felt the corners of my mouth tug up into a smile. "Simon, we've been married for almost 2 years now. Your flirting isn't supposed to work so well on me."

 

Simon smiled and looked back to my bare chest. He tugged at my pants and whispered, "These need to come off as well."

 

I complied and pulled them off, along with my underwear. He dragged me to the bed in the middle of the room we were sitting in.

 

Simon was practically drooling as he gazed at what was in front of him. If the mood hadn't been so inherently sexual, I would have laughed. He looked like a lost puppy looking at food for the first time in weeks, which I guess he was. We hadn't had time to do anything ever since the baby was born. He was thirsty for sex, I was even more thirsty if that was possible. 

 

Once Simon finished ogling my body, he sank down to his knees and took my length in his mouth, using his hand to stroke the part that wasn't in his mouth. He moved his mouth up and down, and _god_ , _Simon was really fucking good at giving blowjobs_. 

 

"S-S-Simon. Stop. I'll come soon if you don't stop." I panted. He looked up and slid his mouth off my cock. 

 

I pulled his shirt off and pants off him quickly, all while Simon grabbed the lube that was kept in the bedside table and prepared his fingers with it. He threw the lube off to the side and slipped a single finger into my tight ring of muscle and moved it around. 

 

"Fuck, Baz. You're so tight."

 

"I haven't done anything in weeks, Simon." I pointed out.

 

He inserted another finger and scissored them around. I moaned out in pleasure.

 

"I think you're good," Simon muttered as he slipped his fingers out. "Dammit, where's the lube?"

 

I shrugged. He cursed under his breath and dug around for it on the bed and back in the drawer. 

 

"Hey, it's fine." I murmured. "It's not that big of a deal anyway." 

 

Simon groaned. "I'm such a horrible husband. I lost the fucking lube when we're trying to have sex. How is that supposed to woo you off your feet?"

 

I laughed. "Simon, you don't have to woo me off my feet anymore. I'm already in love with you, and nothing's going to change that. You're _such_ an idiot."

 

Simon smiled. "I'm _your_ idiot, I guess."

 

"Now come on," I said, gesturing to the pile of blankets on the bed. "Let's go to sleep."

 

Simon obliged and I plopped on top of him. Our limbs were tangled up enough that I couldn't tell which leg was Simon's and which one is mine, but it was perfect all the less.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu with those kudos and comments!!


End file.
